


Walk-a-Thon

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What can I do for you?”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Walk-a-Thon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #680 "sponsor"

“Director!” called a voice, and Vance turned to see Jimmy hurrying toward him.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Palmer. What can I do for you?”

The ME smiled. “The hospital is doing a walk-a-thon to benefit the pediatric department. They’re raising money to renovate the physical therapy equipment, so we’re getting sponsors to promise an amount of money for every mile walked. Can I put you down for something?”

“I’d be happy to contribute,” said Vance, taking his clipboard. “There you go.”

“I’ll let you know the total next week, director.”

“A high number, I hope,” Vance said, and they both smiled.

THE END


End file.
